The Xiongnu (Modu Chanyu)
The Xiongnu led by Modu Chanyu is a custom civilization by TarcisioCM, with contributions from Danrell. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview Xiongnu The Xiongnu were an ancient nomadic people who formed a state or confederation centered on current Mongolia. The Xiongnu was the first state of nomadic peoples. Most of the information on the Xiongnu comes from Chinese sources and what little is known of their titles and names comes from Chinese transliterations of their language. Modu Chanyu Dawn of Man Oh great Modu Chanyu, first supreme ruler of the steppes, may your enemies tremble beneath your feet once again! You are the ruler of the Xiongnu, the first Nomadic Empire to have roamed through the vast Eurasia. Due to both military strength and clever strategy, you expanded your empire to the north, west, east and south, creating one of the largest states of the time; such was the power of your people that not even the petty walls of China could stop the maelstrom of your horde! Fearless Chanyu, the Xiongnu are thirsty for plunder and glory! Will you command your armies to south of the Great Wall, to punish the weaklings who call themselves "Civilized"? Will you conquer a civilization to stand the test of time? Introduction: I do not recognize you, from what clan do you come from? Ah, doesn't matter. I am Modu Chanyu, the supreme ruler of these lands. Defeat: I congratulate you on your victory. You were a worthy foe. Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Demand Tribute from Civilization Our neighbors have amassed great wealth in the past few years, and with a display of our prowess they might be willing to "share" it with us. Requirements/Restrictions: * Can only demand tribute or become tributary once every 30 turns. * Must hold lands adjacent to Civilization * Must have more units than Civilization Costs: * None Rewards: * Gain Gold. Gold increases with the number of times that this decision has been enacted with the same civilization and with the number of its cities. * Gain copies of the Tributes luxury resource. Number of Tributes gained increases with the number of cities. The Tributes luxury resource stacks; you gain more Happiness even if you have duplicates. (+2 Happiness per duplicate) Become Tributary of Civilization Our neighbours can provide the help we need to achieve internal stability, and all we have to do is become their tributary. Requirements/Restrictions: * Can only demand tribute or become tributary once every 30 turns. * Must hold lands adjacent to Civilization Costs: * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * Gains military unit(s) in your Capital. * Gains Food and Production in your Capital. Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now living in Yurts and drinking your Kumis. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * TarcisoCM: Code, Art * Danrell: 3D Models * Endless Legend: Music Category:All Civilizations Category:TarcisioCM Category:Steppe Cultures Category:Civilizations with Unique Improvements Category:Civilizations with Unique Luxuries Category:Civ Battle Royale Mk III